First Night
by Anzelikha Kyznestov
Summary: Malam pertama, setiap pasangan pasti merasa gugup dan agak grogi, begitupula dengan pasangan yang satu ini. Lemon, Straight, Pesenan kak Belgii-chan  RnR please? OuO


Ciao~ ini fic pesenan Belgii-chan. Sepertinya kemampuan saya menulis lemon yang straight menurun #pundung. Maaf kalo ini kurang memuaskan ya readers TTuTT

Warning : Typo, Lemon, OOC maybe

Enjoy it ;u;

xxx

Deg deg

Raut wajahnya mengekspresikan rasa ragu yang teramat sangat. Walau ia sangat menunggu saat-saat ini, tetap saja keraguan itu melandanya.

Deg deg

Di depannya kini ada seorang pria yang sangat familiar untuknya. Seorang pria yang ia kenal sejak dulu. Seorang pria yang sangat ia cintai sepenuh hati. Pria yang bisa di bilang suaminya. Tapi, kini pria yang ada di hadapannya berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Perbedaannya adalah pria itu kini tak memakai kacamatanya.

Deg deg

Ia tetap menatap pria yang di depannya. Rambut coklat rapi pria itu kini agak sedikit berantakan. Mata ungu nya kini tak terbingkai oleh kacamata. Lalu pria itu kini hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos dan celana panjang biasa berwarna hitam.

Deg deg

Wajahnya sudah bersemu merah karena melihat pria di hadapannya. Kemudian ia pun mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Roderich, apa kau yakin kita akan melakukan ini?" sahutnya dengan nada ragu.

xxx

Pria di hadapannya menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu pria itu menghampirinya dan kemudian mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Tentu saja aku yakin Laura, lagi pula kita sudah menikah kan? " sahutnya yang kemudian di susul dengan senyuman hangat.

Gadis bernama Laura itu mulai tersenyumke arah pemuda itu. Ia mulai membuat posisinya senyaman mungkin di ranjang mereka. Malam ini, adalah malam pertama mereka bersama.

"Roderich, kau terlihat sangat berbeda~ " kata Laura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apa itu buruk? Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'berbeda' itu? " tanya Roderich.

Laura pun mengelus pelipis Roderich dengan lembut dan kemudian mencium pipi pemuda itu.

"Kau terlihat semakin tampan saat melepas kacamatamu~ " kata Laura sambil tersenyum.

Saat itu pula wajah Roderich memerah.

"Dasar kau ini.. " katanya.

Perlahan Roderich mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Laura dengan lembut. Tapi lama kelamaan ciuman itu semakin memanas. Kini Roderich mulai menjilat bibir lembut kekasihnya berharap sang kekasih membuka mulutnya. Selang beberapa detik, Roderich pun merasakan Laura membuka mulut. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, lidah Roderich pun masuk kedalam mulut Laura dan mulai menjelajahi rongga mulut wanita itu. Laura membiarkan Roderich menjelajahi rongga mulutnya dan kemudian lidah mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain. Lima menit kemudian ciuman itu selesai.

"Laura, aku tanya sekali lagi.. Apa kau yakin ingin melakukan ini? " tanya Roderich dengan wajah serius karena ia tak ingin Laura kesakitan karena perbuatannya.

Laura tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku yakin, Roderich~ "

Roderich yang mendengar jawaban itupun mengecup bibir Laura sekali dan lama kelamaan ia mulai mengecup leher jenjang wanita itu. Terus menerus ia mencium setiap inci leher Laura, sementara ia melakukan itu Laura pun mengeluarkan suara desahan yang tertahan. Roderich menghentikan kegiatannya itu sebentar dan menatap Laura lekat.

"Kau tak apa? Tak usah di tahan suaramu. " kata Roderich dengan tatapan lembut.

"Iya, Roddy.. " jawab Laura yang wajahnya memerah sedikit.

Pria asal Austria itu kembali menciumi leher wanita di hadapannya. Terus menerus ia ciumi leher itu, setelah puas menciuminya ia mulai menjilati dan meninggalkan beberapa bekas kemerahan di sana.

"Mhh~ " mulai lah Laura mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh itu ketika Roderich masih asik dengan lehernya.

Roderich mulai melepas pakaian Laura satu persatu. Kini Laura sudah tak tertutupi oleh satu helai benang pun. Rona merah di wajah Laura terlihat jelas sekali ketika Roderich mengamati badannya dengan tatapan yang terlihat sangat nafsu.

"R-roddy.. " gumam Laura pelan.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Roderich mulai menciumi dada Laura. Rasanya hangat dan empuk serta lembut sekali. Ia menciumi dada wanita itu dengan lembut tapi penuh dengan nafsu.

"Mnaaah~ R-roddy!~ " desah Laura.

Lelaki itu mengidahkan desahan Laura dan asik meremas dada wanita itu. Kemudian ia mulai memilin putingnya yang sudah mengeras sedikit.

"Kyaaa!~ R-roddy!~ " desahan Laura semakin jadi.

Mendengar desahan itu, Roderich semakin terangsang. Ia mulai menjilati dan mengulum puting wanita itu secara bergantian. Desahan Laura semakin keras karena perlakuan Roderich itu. Setelah puas bermain dengan dada Laura, Roderich mulai melihat ke bawah.

"Aku menjadi tak sabar,Laura. " bisiknya di telinga Laura.

Kemudian ia mulai melepas kemejanya dan kini terpampanglah badan pemuda yang menggoda itu. Tangan kanan pemuda itu mulai meraba-raba alat vital Laura. Terasa sekali saat itu Laura gemetaran, Roderich pun mencium bibir Laura lembut untuk menenangkannya. Roderich dapat merasakan kalau kekasihnya mulai tenang dan kemudian ia melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Salah satu jarinya mulai ia masukkan kedalam alat vitalnya Laura. Walau baru jari yang masuk, Laura merasa sedikit kesakitan karena ia belum pernah di jamah sebelumnya.

"Tenanglah Laura, tenanglah.. Aku tak akan menyakitimu." Kata Roderich.

"I-iya Roddy.. " jawab Laura pelan.

Kemudian Roderich mulai memasukkan dua jari lagi dan membuat gerakan zig zag. Entah kenapa, Laura mendekap Roderich erat dan membenamkan wajah pemuda itu di dadanya. Tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya, Roderich sesekali menjilati dada Laura.

"Ahhh~ " desah Laura.

Laura mulai menikmati permainan Rodeich, memang pertamanya sakit tetapi lama kelamaan rasanya berubah menjadi nikmat. Setelah merasa cukup, Roderich mulai memposisikan alat vital miliknya.

"Apa kau siap, Laura? " tanya Roderich.

Laura hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan yang agak ragu. Roderich pun mulai memasukkan vitalnya kedalam Laura.

"Ahhh! R-roddy! S-sakit! " teriak Laura.

Air mata mulai keluar, semakin Roderich memasukkan alat vitalnya semakin banyak juga Laura mengeluarkan air mata karena menahan sakit.

"Khh.. k-ketat dan hangat.. " gumam Roderich.

Roderich terus saja memasukkan vitalnya semakin dalam, ia tak mempedulikan Laura yang mendesah semakin jadi. Terus menerus ia masukkan sampai menyentuh titik yang Laura inginkan. Setelah menemukan titik itu, Roderich mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Aahh!~ "

Kelihatannya Laura mulai sangat menikmati permainan ini. Tangan Roderich meraih pinggang ramping Laura dan terus bergerak. Karena merasa agak sakit, Laura mencengkram pundak Roderich kencang. Roderich yang menyadarinya langsung mencium lembut kekasihnya berniat untuk menenangkan wanita itu.

Berkali-kali Roderich melakukan itu dan akhirnya mereka mencapai klimaks pada saat yang bersamaan. Pemuda Austria itu merebahkan dirinya di sebelah wanita Belgia itu dan kemudian mengecupnya lembut.

"Bagaimana malam pertama kita? " tanya Roderich.

"Aku menikmatinya walau terasa agak sakit. " jawab Laura sambil tersenyum.

xxx

Ay! Ancur yak? ;A;  
>Gomeeeen, dan- review please? QwQ<p> 


End file.
